This Really is my Family
by 783c9v3s
Summary: After finally getting engaged, Troy's got to meet Gabriella's family. But boy was he unprepared for this. Twin aunts that are committed to breaking up the happy couple, a fun but crazy father, a concerned mother, and a over active older brother.


The Proposal

"Ok. Everything is perfect. This is going to be perfect. Nothing is going to go wrong."

"What's up with you?" Chad asked as he and Zeke came through the door, without knocking.

Troy shot up from the couch ran over to them as they made their way through his apartment. "No, no, no. You guys can't be here."

"Why not? We practically live here?" Zeke said as he and Chad went to the fridge.

"You live in the apartment across ours." Troy said as he took the sodas out of their hands and put them back in the fridge.

Chad shrugged his shoulders and said, "We like your apartment better…Where's Gabi?"

"She went out to get a movie. Now will you two please leave?" Troy asked, no, begged.

"Why?" Zeke asked as he opened the fridge again.

Troy closed it, again, and said, "Because I need you to."

"Why?" Chad asked as he and Zeke finally looked at Troy and crossed their arms.

"Because Gabi's coming back soon."

"You two live together." Zeke said with a fact kind of voice.

"You're lucky you have such a sexy girlfriend." Chad said as he sighed and grabbed some chips from the cupboard.

"I know." Troy said as he closed the fridge door again after Zeke tried to get a soda, again.

"No really. Gabriella is really, really hot. Not to mention perfect in every way…you know the guys on the team all say-" Chad started but was cut off by Troy.

"Ok, ok…Look. You guys really need to leave."

"Why?" Zeke asked, again.

"Because I'm gonna ask Gabriella to marry me."

Chad paused, with a chip halfway in his mouth, and Zeke stood still. "Really?"

"Yes."

"Tonight?"

Troy sighed. "Yes."

"You're going to ask Gabriella, the Gabriella that we've known since our first year of collage, to marry you."

Troy sighed, again. "Yes. Now will you please leave?"

"Can I be the best man?" Zeke asked, pushing Chad into the wall next to them.

"No way, I'm the best man." Chad said as he got back up and pushed Zeke into the wall.

Troy sighed. "Guys, please. Leave."

"Ok fine." Zeke said as he and Chad made their way back to the door.

At that moment, Gabriella came in. "Hey guys. What's up?" They just murmured something that Gabriella couldn't understand. "What's wrong with them?" She asked as she took off her coat and walked over to Troy.

"They wanted pie, we don't have pie." Troy lied as Gabriella opened the little plastic bag in her hand.

"Okay…Well I got two movies. Silence of the Lambs, and The Simpsons Movie. You get to choose." Gabriella said as she held them up.

Troy knew exactly which one to choose. Even though he knew Gabriella would never pick a romantic movie, he still hopped that she would. He wanted a good movie to propose to, and these weren't exactly his ideal choices. But he'd rather have her laughing then focused intently. Silence of the Lambs is one of Gabriella's favorite movies. Lord of the Rings is her number one though.

"The Simpsons." Gabriella smiled at his decision and put the DVD in. She got a little bowl of grapes and sat down with Troy on their couch.

Troy put his arm around her and pulled her close before taking a deep breath. Gabriella grabbed the remote and pressed play with a smile before resting her head on Troy's shoulder. She took two grapes and ate one before feeding the other one to Troy.

Troy smiled nervously and continued watching the movie. Why was he nervous, he's know Gabriella for six years, this should be easier then shooting a basket.

After thirty minutes of the movie past, Troy started to get more nervous. The bowl of grapes was gone, Gabriella was holding onto him tight, and they were laughing. He didn't know when the perfect moment would be to do this.

But then he took a deep breath, grabbed the remote, and pressed pause. Gabriella sat up straight and looked at him curiously, and before she could ask what was wrong, Troy got off the couch, bent down on one knee and said, "Gabriella, I know this isn't the best way to do this, and I could have waited for a better time to ask you this question, but I couldn't wait…I love you, I love you so much. You're my best friend, we have incredibly amazing sex, and you're perfect in everyway. I love you, you're my soul mate, and I can't believe I haven't asked you this sooner……Will you Marry me?" He opened up the little black box and reveled a thin silver band with a single diamond in the middle; a petite ring for her petite finger.

Gabriella stood there with her hand on her mouth; she couldn't believe this was happening. She didn't expect this, and the ring was perfect for her. She got on her knees in front of him and cupped his face with her hands. She brought him closer for a gentle, yet passionate kiss.

They parted with their eyes closed and she whispered, "Of course I'll marry you." Troy smiled, took the ring out of the box, took Gabriella's finger, and slid the ring on slowly and gently.

It fit perfectly, and it looked perfect too. Gabriella smiled and stood up. She held out her hand to Troy with a seductive smile on her face. Troy grinned back and took her hand. She led them to their bedroom, and shut the door behind them, the movie completely forgotten.

~*~

"Wow."

"I know."

"Wow."

Gabriella giggled. "I hope you know we're going back to doing it two times a day. I can't go to work after having sex six times everyday."

Troy smirked as Gabriella laid her head on his chest. "I'm fine with that." Gabriella smiled and lifted her head up to give him a quick kiss before he wrapped his arms around her.

Their bodies molded together like puzzle pieces. Gabriella was about to fall asleep, but then she realized something. "Oh no." She mumbled under her breath, but Troy heard her.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked, concern being far more important then sleep at the moment for him.

"Since we're engaged now, does that mean you have to meet my family?" They know everything about each other, but they haven't met each others families, or told their families that they were together.

"I know you don't think I'll last five minutes with them, but I think I want to meet them."

Gabriella sighed; it was going to happen sooner or later. "I'm warning you. They're really crazy, and open."

"I'm sure I can handle it." Troy said, giving her one last long, deep, passionate kiss before they both fell asleep.

~*~

"Why can't we stay in your house?"

Troy rolled his eyes. "You're not even supposed to be coming, and you are going to be staying in her house."

"The basement doesn't really count." Zeke said as they threw there bags in the trunk.

"And another thing. Why are we driving?" Chad asked as they all got in the car.

"Because Gabi's family lives only eleven hours away…and her father isn't allowed in the airport." Troy said as Gabriella got in the car with a nervous smile.

"Okay. Here we go. We're going to meet my family." She said with a nervous laugh.

Chad and Zeke gave each other a glance before Chad asked, "Gabs, you okay?"

"She's just nervous." Troy said with a little chuckle.

"Why?"

Troy took a quick glance at Gabriella before starting the car. "Gabi hasn't seen her family since she left for college."

"Wow…Is that why you never talk about your family?" Chad asked as he leaned forward.

Gabriella sighed with a tiny eye roll. "I'm not ashamed of them. I just can't stay with them for more them a month, two weeks, and six days."

"That was specific." Zeke whispered to Chad, but Gabriella heard it.

"Okay fine. My father is recklessly impulsive and slightly moronic; my mother's a fun wet blanket, my brother's an idiotic construction worker, and my two older sisters, who happen to be twins, are grey haired chain smokers. One of them is lesbian and the other is always man hungry…they also…hate Troy."

Troy hit the brake and stared at Gabriella with wide eyes. "Your sisters hate me? You never told me that."

"If it makes you feel any better, I think you're going to hate them too." Gabriella said, giving Troy a weak smile.

"How could they hate me? I haven't even met them."

Gabriela bit her lip. "I told them all about you, but not you name of course, which reminds me, don't give my dad or my brother any autographs when they see you. Anyways, they say I'm too good for you, and I should dump you "like salami" to go out with someone "more"…But I never listen to them."

Zeke and Chad smirked. This was going to be a very interesting two weeks.


End file.
